Dev Plan 2019
This is the 5th Dev Plan which attempts to set expectations for the coming year. Dev Blog #4 Hey! It's about that time again. Generally I write these things every 6ish months, and it's been about 6 months since my last. First off, I just wanna say, 2018 has been a bit rough. While there have been some decent strides made in the game, especially with the combat rework, Story being introduced, and the school almost being complete. But there has also been a bit of hardship. Patreon has made some questionable moves, that have cost me patrons through no wrong doing on my part. I won't go into specifics, because there's no point in it, but needless to say. It sucks working hard on something, just to watch someone else, drive away your audience. I by no means blame the people that left. Also, working on a project for this long has been wearing on me, most specifically in regards to character creation. It takes a lot of effort to sit here every week, and keep rendering the same types of scenes over and over again, which is what is needed to create different characters in my game. Early in the projects planning phase, I offered up a vote to my higher paying patrons asking how should I go about implementing locations, characters, and mechanics, and it was a very decisive "complete the school" vote. The people wanted me to focus on the school (which I clearly denoted, had the highest concentration of character in the game). So, that's what I've been doing. Now to save myself from going crazy, I've had to break things up a bit, which has slowed down overall progression of the game in some areas, but has accelerated progression in other places. For example, combat. I hadn't planned on adding in combat until after the school originally, but, we now have a fairly large portion of the "super-powered" code block complete now (more is to come of course). Story as well. I hadn't planned on adding story until all of the "basic" locations were developed with their respective characters. Recently I've held another vote, regarding a second project I'm interested in. This second project is honestly a hobby project, that has hit a point where I need more time if I want to progress with it at all. I started working on it originally as a way to combat the burn-out I had started feeling. I love making things. I love creating systems. That's the thing that gets me going. That has driven Super-powered to where it is today. It's also why I've been feeling a lot of burn-out this year. Rendering characters is exhausting, and doesn't tickle the creative side of me at all. But, that being said, I also love the IP I've made with Super-Powered. I don't feign to be a great writer, or storyteller. But after working on/with Billy & co. for so long, I have tons of stuff I want to get to in SP. The vote was very strongly in support of me working on the second game every third month. And that was between not working on it all, and working half and half new project and SP. So I just want to assure anybody concerned. Progress in SP will continue...I'm almost done with the school characters, which will be a godsend for me. Because then I can take a few months off creating new characters, to really focus on getting more story, functions, enemies, and powers into SP, and ultimately end the School storyarch. That's my goal for this year. End the School storyarch, so that I can move on to the next phase of Billy's progression into being the best/worst hero/villain ever. Regarding the second project. I've taken a lot of things from what I've learned with SP, and am applying that knowledge in a somewhat more traditional dating sim. I say somewhat, because there will still be mechanics to the game. There will still be resource management in the game. It'll just be of a different nature. I'll post more about it at a later date. (Soon!) Incoming updates 0.32.00 It will release in about 2 weeks. * Terri's unstable states 0.33.00 * Chelsea content block 1 0.34.00 * Chelsea content block 2 0.35.00 * Terri's fetish content * Kenesis superpower * Mercurial Speed superpower * More work on neighborhood watch (if time permits) 0.36.00 * Chelsea content block 3 0.37.00 * Finish anything left on Chelsea * Do a happy dance that the school characters are finished * 2 new Rank 3 school jobs 0.38.00 * Major School storyarch pt1 * New Enemies (like the drug dealer or the bully) 0.39.00 * Major School storyarch pt2 * Fame mechanic Things to be added when time permits: * Skill: Finance * Skill: Boxing * New Location: Night City Community College * New Character: SuLynn Now as always, Please keep in mind that this outline above is an estimation. It also doesn't account for all of the wonderful $30 Patron submissions. So as long as it's still of interest to the people that pay for it, you will also be getting the smaller interpersonal storylines, such as the Maggie/Stephanie Jealousy chain, and other mischief actions, and what not that everybody seems to be enjoying. As I stated above, I will be doing a deeper dive into the new game soon (later this week). I'll have screenshots and possibly even a video explaining how the game will work. As always I appreciate all of you who support me and will continue to do my best to put out funny, interesting, and sometimes even sexy content. Category:DevPlan Category:Version